


But I Love You

by zanier



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: APH Canada x Reader, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-22
Updated: 2018-04-22
Packaged: 2019-04-26 07:09:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14396895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zanier/pseuds/zanier





	But I Love You

“But I love you…” Y/N could feel the pain of her heart shattering and scattering over her whole body. She could not move, afraid that she herself would just shatter and scatter leaving her best friend untouched.

“Y/N… I… I love you, too. But only as a friend. As my best friend. I’m sorry, but I don’t see you that way.” He slowly let a soft sigh escape, afraid that his very presence could break his best friend.

She held her breath as she bit her tongue to not focus on her heartache. “I understand. Thank you… for an early reply.” Y/N forced a smile. “We’re still friends, right?”

Matthew looked at her with concern. “Of course, Y/N. You’re still my best friend!”

And the next days, weeks, months had gone by as if nothing different happened. At least to what each other let the other see. They would still leave the office building together. Together they would still take the public transportation. They still talked about random things, things they loved, and laugh at the embarrassing memories of their younger selves. They would still walk together at the playground of their childhood before reaching their neighboring homes. And they would still part ways with a wave and smile of good night.

 

* * *

 

“I love you.” Matthew could feel his fast heartbeat. He could not move, afraid he would spoil his hope.

Y/N stopped walking. She stared at the ground with startled eyes. She turned her gaze to her best friend, and looked at him empathetically. “Matthew… I’m sorry, but I don’t see you that way anymore.”

He held his breath as he dug a nail to his palm to not focus on the sudden pain of his heart. “I guess people do change, eh? And so are feelings.” Matthew thought to fake a smile, but he simply could not. He remembered that time of Y/N’s confession. It was on that very same spot. And it was just like that. Only they switched positions. “Are we still friends?”

Y/N could feel his pain. She had already felt that before. “Matthew, I… yes, of course.”

And the next days, and a week had gone by as if they had never known each other. Both secretly made sure to never encounter the other inside and outside the office building. Y/N would always rush to leave as if she was running out of time. Matthew would always wait for Y/N to go first, and then he would wait for the next bus or cab. Both were quiet on their trips alone as their mind wandered about random things, things they loved, and memories of the past weeks and months. They still walked by the playground of their childhood before reaching their homes. And Y/N would secretly look around to see if she would wave or smile at specific someone a good night. But there was no one around. While Matthew, who would make sure Y/N safely entered her home, would finally walk to his house and would whisper a sad ‘good night’ as he glanced at the lighted house next door.

And another week had passed as if nothing different happened. At least to what each other let the other see. They accidentally bumped into each other inside the office building without knowing both took an over time. Together, they left the office building. They took the same cab as Matthew opened the door for Y/N. Both were quiet during the ride. They walked together at the playground of their childhood until one of them stopped.

Both could feel their own fast heartbeats. Both did not know exactly how to say what. Both were curiously afraid of what had changed in them and their feelings. Both held their breaths until one took the other’s hand.

Y/N seemed startled, but she did not push away his hand.

Both were quiet until one had spoken. “Y/N, I still love you.”

Y/N could feel a tear stroke down her cheek. “And I love you, too, Matthew.”

Both let a sigh of relief as their hands moved on their own and clasped each other as if to not let go. Both smiled and asked each other at the same time, “Friends?”

Both chuckled, and then looked at each other’s eyes. Together they answered, “Lovers.”

And before reaching their neighboring homes, they parted ways for the night with a kiss.


End file.
